Adventure: Final Fantasies
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Hinata is bored with her current life, but one night magic changes Kohona into a land named Aria where clans made of different creatures fight one another. With help from her new friend Kit, Hinata is going to find a way back home or will she stay?
1. Magic Should Not Be Played With

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.

Adventure: Final Fantasies

Chapter 1

Magic Should Not Be Played With

I traced the lines on the notebook page in front of me. Time was passing so slowly. English class was not usually this slow, but when Kakashi-sensei began talking about mid-term exams, everything changed. All he spoke about revolved around vocabulary and stories that would be on the test.

I heard a familiar throat being cleared next to me. Turning to my right, I saw Kiba's hand toss a paper football on my desk. I rolled my eyes mockingly, causing his grin to widen. Without drawing attention to myself, I unfolded the paper. Luckily I was one of the few people on this earth who could read Kiba's handwriting. "We going to that comic store today?" he had been begging both me and Shino to go with him for days. I refolded the paper and nodded my head. I did not like comics that much, but Kiba did, so it was alright.

After that, I returned to tracing lines on the paper in my notebook, only looking up to glance around the classroom through my bangs. Most of the other students I had known since kindergarten. The whole gang was here. The popular girls, Ino and Sakura, both sat towards the back talking about their newest boyfriends and nail polish. Sasuke Uchiha and some of his dark-color-wearing friends all sat by the window. Among the others were Shikamaru and Chouji, by the other wall, and Naruto, the class clown, towards the middle. My eyes settled on him as he fidgeted in his chair. His blonde hair and blue eyes were the brightest and most beautiful things I have ever seen. My childhood crush on him meant nothing. He never noticed me. The only girl that ever mattered to him was Sakura, but ironically, she ignores him like he ignores me.

The bell rang and everyone, including me scrambled with all of our books to get to the door. Did I mention eighth period on a Friday afternoon had just ended? School was done for the week.

* * *

"Hinata! Come on!" Kiba yelled down the hallway at me. I was stuffing some books in my bag.

"A-alright," I stuttered back, closing my locker. Both he and Shino were waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I tried to fix the books in my arms as I was walking towards them, but I did not see another person coming towards me.

"Hina." I heard Shino's voice, but when I looked up I ran right into Sasuke Uchiha. My books went everywhere and I landed on the floor, completely confused.

"S-sorry. I-I'm s-so s-sorry," I said from where I was sitting on the ground, not looking up at him. He seemed so scary with his dark eyes and hair, especially wearing the dark clothes he always wore to school.

"Your stutter is annoying," he said, as I watched him place all of the books I dropped in a neat pile in front of me. Sasuke rose and continued walking in the same direction before he knocked me down. He did not even try to help me up. ... I guess it was my fault.

"That bastard! He didn't even help you up!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke's retreating form while Shino pulled me up from the floor. "Whatever! Let's go to that comic store." Kiba grabbed my hand and started pulling me along out of our school, leaving my pile of school books for Shino to carry.

Hopping on the Kohona public bus, we waited as it drove to the street where the comic store was. I stared at the blurry image of the trees as we passed them while Kiba and Shino talked. Kiba's voice seemed to ring through the whole bus like it was completely empty, even though it was not.

"Almost there," Kiba said softly, while he was staring out of the window. Shino pulled on the cord when we were finally there. I followed the two of them onto the street. The comic store was right in front of us. The name was in bright neon letters and the windows were covered with pictures of animated superheroes and villains, along with some different anime characters dressed in everything from school uniforms to almost nothing… part of me knew that store was not my kind of thing. But the store next to it was nice. It was a quiet-looking bookstore.

"Umm …. I'm going in there and I'll meet you guys out here in a little. That okay?" I said slowly.

"Sure, Hina." Shino nodded, while pulling Kiba towards the door before he could say anything against my plan of action.

A bell rang above me as I opened the door and walked inside. The store was bigger than it looked from the outside. There seemed to be hundreds of metal bookshelves holding books of all sizes. I walked down the first bookshelf I saw, trying to find some labels. Thankfully I had some money, so if I found anything I could buy it.

My eyes traveled through the rows of the books on the shelves. One book with a light brown leather cover specifically caught my eye. I reached up and pulled the book off the shelf, thankfully without pulling down more books than I wanted. It was an old book; I could tell by the binding and its leather bound cover only had a blue symbol on the front. My fingers traced over the symbol. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but it seemed like the symbol glowed.

"Hey!" My head shot up at the sound of Sasuke Uchiha's voice. What was he doing here? "That book isn't for sale." He marched right up to me and pulled the book out of my hands. My jaw dropped slowly as I just stared at him.

"I-I I'm s-sorry," I stuttered. He didn't have to be so mean or rip the book right out of my hands. I would have just given it to him if he would have asked. But I suppose asking was not what an Uchiha ever did. It was beneath them.

"Hn," he grunted, walking back to sit down on a stool behind the front counter that I happened to just notice. The book was out of sight by now. Without another word to him I ran out of the bookstore. The only noise that made my flight known was the ringing bell that was hanging above the only entrance to the book store.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Kiba asked as I ran up to him and Shino. They were both standing outside the comic store. Kiba was a holding a plastic bag full of comics.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine." I smiled, trying to make myself more believable. Hopefully it worked. My two friends nodded, and we walked back to the bus stop. I glanced back at the store to see Sasuke once again, standing by the window. He was staring at me, or at least I thought he was, with a deep frown on his pale, handsome face.

* * *

"Magic should not be played with Sasuke," Itachi told his younger brother, as he walked in with the book that Hinata Hyuuga was once holding. His eyes noticed the symbol's glow instantly.

"I didn't do it. She did," he muttered, tossing the book on the table between him and his older brother. Sasuke watched his sibling, cautiously. Itachi remained in his seat at the table where they ate their meals, staring at the dim blue light.

"I'll deal with it." The older Uchiha smirked to himself and took the book from the table. Once he was down in the basement below the bookstore and the apartment where they lived, Itachi placed the book on a wooden desk. Scattered around the desk were candles. His index finger flipped up the switch and a bright light filled the room. Itachi turned and faced the markings on the floor. A pentagram was made in white chalk and each corner had a specific element. A bucket of water, a pile of earth, a small battery powered fan for air and a short, black candle for fire.

"Finally it is time," he muttered to himself, opening the book to the first page.

* * *

"Hinata!" my little sister's screams rang up the staircase and into my room. I was silently sitting at my desk, trying to finish my English homework so I could go out with Tenten, my older cousin's almost girlfriend. They both claim they are friends but everyone notices how they act towards one another.

"Y-yeah?" I yelled back as loud as I could, which was not loud at all. She probably did not even hear my reply.

"Hinata!" she screamed again, now in my doorway. Hanabi was a little taller than me and had pitch black hair that hung slightly past her shoulders. We are complete opposites. I looked and acted like Mother, while she looked and acted like Father. I was quiet and polite; she was loud and rude. I have to struggle and practice to do anything, while she can do everything naturally, as if she was born to do it.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, turning my swivel chair to face the door. Hanabi's hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, but it still had some fly a ways. Her breath panted slightly before she could answer me.

"Father is not coming home for another four days." She threw herself down on my bed without warning. "We're always home alone," she whined softly, burying her face in my fluffy pillow.

"Some kids would be overjoyed," I muttered without a single stutter, scribbling down another definition on my notebook paper.

"Ever since mom died, he can't stay home anymore." Her voice was muffled but I understood her words completely. I twitched. I knew why he did not like to be at home. I was here …. The fact that I was Mother's mirror image hurt him. My existence reminded him constantly that he lost her. She died in the car crash while I didn't ... I bit down hard on my lip. Ignoring the drop of blood coming from it, I continued my homework until I heard my cell phone vibrate against the wood of my desk. I grabbed my phone quickly and flipped it open as a reflex.

"Ready? I'm outside." I smiled down at the text. I could finish my homework later I guess.

"T-Tenten is h-here. I'll s-see you l-later." I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door. "S-stay out of t-trouble Hanabi." I glanced back at her once I reached the doorway. She was laying face down on my bed, breathing deeply.

"Whatever," my little sister mumbled into my pillow. I frowned and continued on my way. I did not like leaving her home alone, but Neji was supposed to be home soon. How much trouble could she really get into in half an hour? "Hinata?" I stopped hearing her voice echo down the hallway.

"Y-yeah?" I turned; her hair had fully come out of her ponytail now. She looked sad, sadder than I have ever seen her look. She was always the strong one. What was happening?

"I hate it here," she said before running into me, giving me a bear hug. I wrapped my arm around her and just stood there as she cried into my shoulder. I did not like the way our lives had turned out either, but we had a roof over our heads and we had one another.

"C-come with us. I-I don't want y-you staying here a-alone," I said. "Let's go find s-some adventure." I laughed softly, also hearing her laughter. I pulled her out of the house with me and into Tenten's two-door Chevy Cavalier. After only a few minutes my little sister was smiling again like nothing ever happened.

* * *

Itachi sat Indian style on the floor in front of the drawn pentagram with the book open across his lap. He was chanting in a language that was unrecognizable when his best friend and partner, Kisame, walked down the wooden stairs. His dark eyes settled on him before he rolled them dramatically.

"You think this is going to work, Itachi?" he asked leaning against the wall on Itachi's right. Kisame crossed his arms and waited patiently for his friend's reply.

"It WILL work, if you don't interrupt my concentration." The older Uchiha glared at his blue partner. Kisame snorted in reply, but remained silent as he continued the chanting.

* * *

"S-see you l-later, Tenten." Hanabi and I smiled and waved while Tenten drove down the street leading to where she lived with her own family. My little sister turned to me with a smile still bright on her face. She had a good time, and so did I. Getting out of the house was nice, especially since we were alone most of the time. Once we went inside we parted ways. I went to my room while she went to hers. I changed into my pajamas and crawled under the covers of my bed when she tiptoed in with me. I stayed on the right while she was on the left side of the bed. We used to sleep together when we were younger. Whenever one of us had a nightmare we would go to each other after mom died.

"W-what's w-wrong?" I asked. We faced each other without being to see one another because of the darkness.

"Do you ever want to leave, Hina? Go have an adventure somewhere?" she whispered. Leave? I thought about it before I decided to answer. Kohona was the only place I have ever known. Where else was there?

"I d-don't know, but I-I suppose an a-adventure would b-be nice," I stuttered slowly into the darkness.

"Me too," Hanabi agreed. I smiled and closed my eyes letting sleep enter. Little did I know, or anyone else for that matter, reality rippled around us and changed completely. The world changed and nothing would ever be the same.

End of chapter 1

_yes i started another story ... without finishing the others. but i love this idea and wanted you to read it. its kinda like final fantasy tactics but with naruto characters made my way lol. so i hope you enjoy it. thanks for reading and please review! XD _


	2. Be Our Leader, Kupo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy Tactics.

Adventure: Final Fantasies

Chapter 2

Be our leader, Kupo.

I felt the sun on my face. It woke me up from my sleep. Squeezing my eyes closed tighter, I turned over, trying to ignore the sun. Unfortunately, what I was lying on did not feel like my bed anymore. My eyes opened and I took in my surroundings. I was lying in a pile of hay. I sat up to look again. I was definitely not at home anymore. I was in the middle of some type of field.

"Moo." I felt something cold against my arm. I turned to face it not knowing what to expect.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked. It was a red cow! It looked exactly like a normal cow but it was the color red. I jumped up from the hay and I noticed there were other cows as well. Each one was a different color. Blue, purple, green, orange, and yellow. They were all gathered around the piles of hay. I was sleeping in their breakfast. But how did I get here?

"Maybe if I go into town," I muttered to myself and started walking. I followed the dirt path from the field. The path led to a town, but I did not recognize it. Where was I? where was Hanabi and Neji and father?

* * *

The town square had people everywhere. It seemed like I was back in the middle ages. All the people I saw wore either Middle Ages-type clothes or fighting gear. My eyes locked on one stand that was selling spell books, causing me to not pay attention to where I was going. I collided with someone. I always seem to be doing that.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." I bowed low in front of that person just to be polite.

"Watch where you are going little girl," I heard a male voice growl. I glancing up I saw he was a …. Lizard? My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the creature standing by me.

"What are you staring at?" the lizard man demanded. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me a little closer.

"She has never seen such a strong bangaa before, kupo." A small rabbit thing came to my rescue. She had white fur that turned pink at the ends of her ears, purple bat wings, and a purple, fuzzy-looking ball was hanging from a string that was connected to her head. She was wearing a purple and pink tunic with long sleeves and a pair of black boots. The lizard snorted and dropped me on the hard ground, before he turned and disappeared among the crowd.

"You should be more careful around bangaa, kupo. They don't like humans very much." the rabbit said while she was lightly floating off the ground. "Come on, kupo." Silently I followed her. For some reason I knew I could trust her.

"I'm Kit, and I am a thief by trade. What's your name and job, kupo?" she asked, while looking at me oddly. I was still dressed in my pajamas. As we passed another cart and I saw her quickly take a small gem from the edge. Thankfully, the person running the cart did not notice.

"My name is Hinata, but I don't know what my job is," I said slowly. What did she mean by job? I glanced ahead of us. We were walking towards a building on the outskirts of the town square. "Where are we going?" I asked, nervously. Maybe I should not have followed Kit after all.

"To the inn. You looked lost, so I'm going to help you, kupo." Kit smiled and laughed as she flew in a circle around me.

"Well this does not look like Kohona," I said to myself, but she heard me.

"Kohona, kupo? We are in the town Balgow in the land of Aria. Is this Kohona where you are from, kupo?" she stopped and watched my reactions carefully.

"Yes," I gasped. I was in a different world? I fell down on my butt and just sat there on the ground. That did not make sense. How did this happen? "This is not my world. I don't know how I got here," I explained. Sitting outside the inn, I told Kit everything. Starting with how I found this book that had this magic stuff in it, but I did not read it out loud or anything and even that Sasuke took it back from me before I had the chance. Then that night I went to bed and I woke up here around rainbow-colored cows, not knowing where my family or friends are.

"Then we have to get you home, kupo." She smiled at me. Tapping her finger on her chin, she made a thoughtful face. What was she thinking? "Maybe the dragons can help."

"The dragons?"

"There are four dragons. They are the oldest and most powerful beings in all of Aria, kupo. If you defeat all of their challenges then they will grant you one wish." She nodded as if emphasizing what she was saying. So If I defeat these dragons I can go home? My mind looked at all the possibilities. Could I possibly do this? I have never fought in a real battle before. Finally I decided.

"I was the one who wanted an adventure," I sighed, muttering to myself, thinking of what I said to Hanabi the night before. "Then I must defeat the dragons." I clenched my fists and rose. I was not going to run away. I was not shy little Hyuuga Hinata anymore. I had to be strong.

"You'll need a lot of help, kupo. Come on!" Kit floated off in a direction opposite from where we were originally going. I had to run to keep up with her fast flying. I ran past so many buildings so quickly that I did not get to see if they were just homes, shops, or something else entirely. Finally, Kit had stopped in front of a clothing store. I ducked my head down and held my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

The green banner above the store had its name written on it. However, the letters looked different from what I was used to, so I did not even try to pronounce it in my head. The store's window had three faceless mannequins wearing what looked to be the latest fighting gear.

"You need to look like you are from here, even though you are not, kupo." I understood what she was saying, I had to blend in. I hoped blending in would be easy. I nodded in understanding, still not being able to speak and then I walked in. Kit was a few feet behind me. Every inch of the store was covered in all types of clothing. I was immediately drawn to an outfit towards the middle of the store. It was a mixture of dark colors, Brown and red. The leather was form fitting on the torso and the skirt had two layers with red tights underneath. A brown pair of knee high boots finished it off. It seemed like something a warrior princess would wear.

"I like it, kupo." Kit smiled and took it off of the rack before I could.

"We should pay for it," I said softly. I remembered what she had told me and what she had done earlier. She was a thief.

"Of course, kupo." She laughed and floated to the counter where another human was waiting. After Kit paid for it, I put the outfit on. It was perfect. I never liked showing much skin back home and here it would be no different. The only open skin was my arms and my neck.

"Now you are dressed like one of us; we can find you a job, kupo." And off we went again, this time to a weapons shop. "Humans can do most jobs, kupo. You just have to choose one." I walked along the weapons that the owner had set up against the wall. During childhood my father wanted me and Hanabi to be prepared. The Hyuuga was a rich and highly respectable family, so my sister and I had to participate in respectable sports, such as fencing, archery, and golf.

"_Hinata! Strike quicker." My father yelled at me from the sidelines. I listened to the tone of his voice he was angry. I was not as good as fencing as my little sister was. I dodged my opponent's rapier, but in the end he got me in the arm. We bowed at each other after my defeat and then bowed at the crowd. When I looked up where my father was sitting he was no longer there. He had walked out. _

"No swords." I muttered to myself, passing all of the different swords and fencing equipment. Archery was another sport I had participated in when I was younger. Ironically, I was amazing at archery, but my father did not approve of it, causing my lessons to be short lived. The bows were hanging on the wall after the swords. There was so many to choose from. A long bow rested across the top towards the ceiling. Stepping on the box near me I reached up for it. Sadly I was too short.

"I'll get it, kupo!" Kit flew up and retrieved the long bow. It was almost the same size as me, but when I held it in my hand I knew it was right.

As I paid for the bow and some arrows kit wandered around the store. I did not have to look at her to know what she was doing. She was doing her job, being a thief. The owner was too preoccupied with me to notice what kit was stuffing inside her bag and sleeves. Once we were a safe distance I asked what she had got.

"For you, kupo." She handed me a dagger. "Just incase." I took the small sword from her hand. It was pretty the hilt had red and purple gems on it.

"Thank you for everything." I said with a bright smile. I was about to turn away, thinking about how could I find the dragons in the first place.

"We are not finished yet, kupo. We are friends now, and I will help you get home." Even before she could finish her sentence I had my arms around her, giving her the biggest hug I could. "You should know some history too, kupo." Kit struggled to say while I was hugging her.

Apparently the land of Aria has been ruled by a tyrant, and clans which are just groups of warriors battling against one another to have control of the land. Clans are made up of different races that live here: humans like me, moogles like Kit, bangaas, nu mous, and vieras. Bangaas are lizard people, though calling them a lizard to their faces is a bad idea since they are mainly warriors who live for battle. Nu mous reminded me of dinosaurs with floppy ears and hairy tails. Kit told me they love the magical arts more than anything. Finally vieras are beautiful creatures that look like large rabbit women. They are the only race of Aria to be able to speak to the spirit world whenever they wish. Each race can do certain jobs, but when put together to form a clan all of the races can be a formidable force. Due to the king, clans have to fight using his rules, and if anyone disobeys him they would be punished severely. Each clan can also go on missions to gain money.

"Our clan is called Evegon," Kit finally explained. We were walking together back to the inn. She told me I was a part of their clan now and everyone would help me defeat the dragons. Kit pushed the inn door open and showed me to the corner in the back of the bar where a small group of people sat. Three bangaas, a nu mou, two veiras and one human, at least I thought he was human, sat around a square table. It was a small clan, but my shyness got worse in bigger crowds. The one veira caught my attention first. She was beautiful. Both of her ears had three piercings and her long blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail while the shorter hair in the front hung as slanted bangs. She reminded me of…

"Ino…" I whispered softly to no one.

"My name is Ino," The same veira said with a smile. "How did you know?" she stretched her back and placed her hand on the rapier at her side.

"Lucky guess." I smiled back slowly, sitting down at one of the empty chairs at the table. That meant that other people I knew were in this world too. Was I the only one that knew this world was not really ours? I felt Kit touch my arm slightly.

"I'm Hinata," I introduced myself. I waited for them to do the same. Maybe more of my high school classmates would be in my clan too.

The nu mou looked familiar to me as well, but I let him tell me who he was instead of guessing. His dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. He stated his name was Shikamaru, another childhood friend. The three bangaas introduced themselves as Lyle, Connor and Zec. Connor and Zec were both warriors while Lyle was a white monk, which was similar, but different. The other veira was a white mage named Yoko. She seemed to be quiet like me. Lastly the human was a black mage, which I knew on my own. His face was covered in black and the rest of his head was covered by a large hat. He remained silent and did not even look at me.

"Don't mind him. That's Sai," Ino said. "Now back to clan decisions. We need a leader."

"I nominate you Ino," Connor exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Lyle pulled him back down in his seat before the other people in the inn thought we were crazy.

"Hey!"

"Knock it off."

"What?" I laughed softly as they continued to argue like an old married couple.

"I nominate Hinata, kupo." Kit's voice surprised me. Me? I turned and looked at her, causing her to simply smile at me. She wanted me to be the clan's leader? I just got here. Before any of the others could argue with Kit another voice spoke.

"I second that." It was Sai. I could not see his mouth move but I knew it was him. When I glanced at him, he stood from his chair and walked up the stairs.

"Well there you have it. What Sai says goes." Yoko threw a smirk at Ino, giving her arm a little push.

"Aww man," Ino sighed, pushing away from the table. "It's okay." With a laugh she swept over to the other side of the bar where a group of human men were sitting, and having a wonderful time.

"Be our leader, kupo?" Kit turned to face me. Her white bunny face pleaded with me and I could not say no. It was one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

"O-ok," I said, stuttering for the first time since I arrived here.

* * *

Inside a palace in the center of Aria, two men stood in the throne room that was being protected by two guards. The taller man was the color blue. He had sharp teeth and a giant sword rested on his back. In contrast the other man was slightly shorter and had dark long hair. His bangs fell in his face on both sides. Lines from not getting enough sleep had formed underneath his eyes.

"Itachi, do you think creating this world was a good idea?" the blue man asked the person beside him. His eyes were hidden behind his long dark hair.

"Yes, but we only have to worry about the presence of my darling, little brother. He could ruin everything." Itachi sat down on the throne in the center of the room. Tapping his fingers, his red eyes settled on the large golden doorway. "Kasami, tell the guards to set up an alert. Tell them to bring my brother to me. Alive!"

Kasami nodded and pushed through the golden doors, to do as he was told.

"Be careful, Little Sasuke." The older Uchiha smirked to himself before getting more comfortable in his throne.

* * *

"Who is that?" I asked Kit, nodding to the cloaked figure sitting at the bar. We were sitting at the small round table in the bar area of the inn with the bangaa brothers. The three of them were actually triplets. Kit's eyes went to where I had nodded.

"I don't know, kupo. Never seen him before." Her white, fur-covered shoulders shrugged. The person had the hood to his cloak over his head so neither of us could see his face. Ever since I got here I have had feelings, like something in my head telling me to do what was best. This cloaked figure was important for some reason, but I did not know why yet. Getting up I walked over the other end of the bar where Yoko was sitting. I sat down next to her, with a small smile. I wondered if the rest of the clan was truly as welcoming as Kit has been to me.

"I came over here for the same reason." She spoke to me softly so the cloaked figure would not hear. "He seems …"

"Important." I finished for her. She nodded making her white hair move slightly, but it still remained perfect. I tugged on a piece of my darker and less perfect hair. It seemed veiras reminded me so much of those girls at school like Ino and Sakura, even my little sister Hanabi, who were completely perfect at everything they did. But I was not even close to what those girls were.

"You will make a good leader for clan Evegon. Do not doubt yourself, Hinata," she said before climbing the stairs to go to bed. I suppose she saw my insecurity, and said what I needed to hear. She had faith in me, just like Kit and Sai. Ino, Shikamaru and the bangaa brothers probably do too. … Hopefully I will not disappoint them all.

End of chapter 2

_Gotta love those rainbow cows XP But anyway this chapter really starts everything off. Its sasuhina maybe i might throw in some naruhina and saihina too. I actually have most of this story outlined ... which is weird for me. I usually let the story just flow but this one is planned for the most part. More naruto characters will be appearing in this world as the story continues._

_Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! XD _


	3. First Steps Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy tactics.

Adventure: Final Fantasies

Chapter 3

First Steps Taken

* * *

"It should be this way, right?" I said, staring down at the map. Kit floated behind my shoulder and looked at it too.

"You have it upside down, kupo." She laughed at the bright blush that covered my face. "We are looking for a black temple." We scanned our eyes over the horizon. Neither of us saw anything that remotely looked like a temple. The rest of the clan was camped not too far away, resting after the long days walk from the town of Balgow. Surprisingly it was rumored that the first dragon's resting place was a temple in between Balgow and Forchile. Kit told me this story about the dragon of fire. The dragon of fire was a fear-causing creature that prized power and honesty. At the beginning of time the dragon of fire was said to kill those who were dishonest if they would ever cross his path.

I stepped forward walking through the trees hoping to get a better look. Maybe the shadows were hiding it. It was already getting dark outside.

"Ki-" I started to say my new friend's name but a scream exited my mouth instead. My foot had stepped on weak ground. I fell down fast, only thinking that my adventure to return things to normal was going to be over so quickly. Time seemed to stop which made me notice that so did I. I was floating feet above the dirt covered ground and in front of me was a black temple. A symbol that reminded me of fire was engraved into the two poles on either side of the temple's entrance. Without warning I fell from my floating position to the hard ground. Looking up, I saw nothing but darkness and the temple in front of me. The only possible path was forward, to the dragon. My feet went one after one another towards the large black temple. The top had a winding dome and another symbol that looked like a flame. The large doorway below it was rimmed by the same winding design. There was no door handle. I did not know how to get in or what was really waiting for me behind that door. I was afraid and nervous at the same time.

"Who dares enter my sanctuary?" a booming voice came from the behind the black door.

"… I am Hinata Hyuuga," I jumped back at the sound and replied.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" I twitched at the sound of my name. "What do you want here?"

"I-I want to return to my world and I know you can help me do that." I explained, hiding the fear in my voice pretty well.

"I can, can I?" the voice asked. The dragon chuckled loudly.

"Yes, I have heard the stories. You are the dragon of fire. I wish to take your test." I swallowed some of the bile in my throat and spoke honestly. I had to do this.

"If you think you are strong enough ... enter." The doors swung open slowly. A lighted pathway started to appear as I walked through the doors. I wrung my hands together tightly, trying to stop them from shaking as I continued to walk forward. The pathway ended in a bowl-shaped area, weak flames surrounded the outer edge of the ground. Once I was in the center the flames erupted higher and stronger, closing off the entrance from which I came. I was surrounded by bright flames now.

"So you are unafraid, little girl." the voice spoke once again.

"No, I am scared, but I have to do this. I have to go home." My voice rang out hollowly. I waited patiently for his reply, but there was nothing.

The flames weakened and came together forming a figure of a man standing in front of me. The flames cooled and he looked as if he was made of clay until color covered him. His hair was bright red of the flames, but his eyes were green. The only recognizable mark on him was the red tattoo of love on his forehead.

"I am Gaara, the dragon of power and honesty. You may not be invincible but you have a strong will and speak the truth. I will not kill you, since you have passed the first test. the next dragon is in the hills of Askrat. Good luck." Gaara disappeared in flames, and I was standing in the middle of the forest, where I was with Kit. She was nowhere in sight and the moon was already in the middle of the sky.

* * *

I started walking back in the direction that I believed our camp was at when I noticed that I was surrounded. Four swordsmen. They were closing in on me and I was completely alone. I knew I could take two of them out easily, but the other two … while biting lightly on my lower lip, I pulled two arrows from behind me and placed them along my long bow. Turning horizontally, I double checked the angles before pulling back the string and releasing the arrows. Both of them hit their intended targets making the swordsmen fall.

One of the swordsmen that were left attacked. Spinning around, I knocked him to the ground using my long bow before finishing him off with another arrow. The final man was too fast. I froze when he moved to attack me, trying to predict his exact movement.

"Thunderaga," a voice said and I saw a flash of yellow light in the form of a lightning bolt come down on my last foe. I turned to face the person who had saved me. It was the cloaked figure that both Yoko and I had feelings about, back at the inn at Balgow. He walked closer, drawing the sword on his belt in the process. With one swift movement he decapitated him and the fight was officially over.

"Thank you. He almost …" I expressed my gratitude but stopped mid sentence.

"You surprised me Hyuuga. I hear you are a fighting clan leader," the cloaked figure grunted. He had called me Hyuuga. I told no one in aria my surname except the first dragon, but that was only out of politeness. Does that mean he is from my world, and he remembers everything just like I do?

"Who are you?" I asked with a strong glare. Without hesitation he dropped back his hood. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san," I gasped out in shock. It was him, spiked dark hair and onyx eyes that seemed to stare through you instead of at you. I always found him a little scary, but he seemed different in this world. Though being different here was understandable, mainly since I was different as well in addition to some other students in our grade.

"As it seems you have done quite well for yourself while you have been here." He smirked and sat down on the closest flat rock. "As well as a Hyuuga possibly can, that is." What was that supposed to mean? I heard a voice in my head ask. Did he have something against my family?

"And what is wrong with being a Hyuuga, Uchiha-san?"

"No stutter? That's better." He completely ignored my question. I glared at him before reaching down and taking the money pouches from the four dead swordsmen. I did not like stealing, but Kit said it was the only way to get supplies sometimes.

"I have to get back to camp. It was nice seeing you here, Uchiha-san." With a smile, I turned on my heel and began walking back to where I thought our camp grounds were.

"I know you are trying to defeat the dragons. I heard you talking to that moogle outside of the inn in Balgow." Sasuke rose and ran after me. He grabbed my arm and turned me so I would face him. "I can help you."

"Why?" He never even talked to me in our world, except when insulting my stutter, why would he want to work together in this one?

"We don't belong here. My brother did this. My family was supposed to protect the book from Hyuugas like you, but that day you touched it, the magic was activated. My brother used the book and made this world," he explained. The fingers he had wrapped around my arm grew tighter.

"Hyuugas like me?" I pulled my arm away from his reach and spat my words at him.

"It was a story we were always told the Uchihas are keepers of the book while the Hyuuga are the only ones who can use It." His eyes seemed to gloss over a little bit as if he was lost in a memory.

"What kind of story is that? How dare you judge Hyuugas from a story!" I yelled at him forcefully, taking a few steps away from where he stood. He was right when he said I had changed in this world. I was more forceful and talkative.

"My father told me that long ago one of your ancestors stole the book from one of my ancestors. And he used it creating this world, thankfully my ancestor found a way to change it back so we could have normal lives," he explained, grabbing my arm again, and began to drag me towards the rocks where he was sitting before. "And defeating the dragons was how he did it. I can help you, so we can get back home even faster."

"Fine," I sighed after I had thought about it. I guess the clan could use his help. … maybe.

He followed a few feet behind me as I walked back to camp. I knew I was coming closer when I noticed the fire shining in the distance.

"Hinata! You're ok, kupo!" kit floated over to me quickly and hugged me once I entered the camp. "You just disappeared."

"I passed the first test. Gaara said that the next dragon is in the hills of Askrat," I explained as I sat down with the clan members around the fire. the whole clan erupted in happiness, full of them saying "great job" and "awesome." I smiled slowly and continued to talk. "This is Sasuke. He is from my world as well. He wants to help us." I pointed to Sasuke who chose to stay by the trees. Always the loner. Kit was the first to say something.

"Well, hello there, kupo," Kit said happily. "Any friend of Hinata's is welcome. Join us." She motioned for him to come closer and, amazingly, he did. Sasuke sat next to me, he probably noticed who was who from our world already. Obviously he was going to stay away from Ino.

"What do you do?" Ino giggled and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Swordsman, with some black mage skills." he grunted throwing her his usual glare. She seemed unfazed by his angry dark eyes. Each of the clan introduced themselves the same way they did when I first met them. Even with Sasuke's presence everything was normal. The rest of the clan joked and laughed as usual until we all fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hiro! Return my book!" a man that resembled Sasuke ran after a white eyed man down the street of a market place. Thankfully for the white eyed man the crowd was growing, allowing him to easily get away. _

_Once in a home, the white eyed man pulled out the book and began to chant a language that was not recognizable. The book glowed and the world around them changed. The man that was chasing him previously slammed his way into the house but it was too late. The magic was done. Then, all the people fell into a magical sleep. When the two men both woke up they were merely five feet apart. Unknown to both men, a young woman also awoke on the other side of the hill where they laid. _

_"Hiro, you idiot! Why?" the man yelled at the other, finally able to pull the book away from him. _

_"This world is better, Sano. And you will see that." His white eyes sparkled, before he turned and stalked off into the distance._

_"No it will not be better." he muttered, glaring down at the book in his hands. Sano heard the grass rustling, finding the woman just waking from the noise of the short argument. "Hiro's sister? Hitomi?" he muttered looking down at her. He shook her shoulder lightly._

_"What's happening? Where are we?" she asked Sano when she was fully awake. _

_"We have to stop your brother, Hitomi." Was the only thing he said..._

* * *

I jumped up out of my dream, sitting up to breathe in the night air. The one man and the girl were Hyuugas. Because of the color of their eyes, there was no doubt about that. And Sano looked so much like Sasuke, an Uchiha. Maybe the story Sasuke was talking about was true, but now it seems the roles have reversed. It is Sasuke's brother who created the world and I am the one who wants to return to the real world as badly as Sano does. I glanced over at Sasuke. He was next to me, asleep. We had to do this together, if our ancestors returned the world to its original condition, so could we. The first step has already been taken, only three more dragons left.

End of chapter 3!

* * *

_Sooo ... Inspiration is lacking these days ... so thats why i only have this for an update. I'm currnetly working on the next chapter for "the one" but its not really gettting far yet. The next chapter for the Halloweentown story will be started soon, hopefully that will not take me too long. I think the only way I will get some more stuff done is if someone badgers me a little. DO IT! lol_

_Moon Boy disappointed me T.T I finally got to read it, though I am confused ... oh well. _

_thanks for reading and please review! XD_


End file.
